


Easy

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drugs, M/M, Making Out, Smoking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill and Tom spend some time together under the night sky in the middle of no where, smoking weed in the back seat of their car, and the night turns into something more.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story while listening to Tokio Hotel's song Easy

The car was full of smoke, the window's were down and cool Autumn air mixed with the smoke in the car. Bill shivered and inched closer to his twin. Tom gladly wrapped an arm around his little brother, inhaling another hit from the joint they were both currently sharing. Bill rested his fuzzy head against Tom's shoulder. "I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time." Bill whispered. 

Tom leaned back further in the seat, Bill readjusting himself. The sun roof was open and they both tilted their heads back looking up at the night sky full of stars. Tom handed Bill the joint and he brought it up to his lips, closing his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled. His head buzzing with his high, and he felt so good, Tom knew, he could see it in his twin's eyes. He felt it on him. 

Bill turned his head to face his twin, both were equally wasted. With Tom's eyes on him, and him looking straight at Tom, he undid his belt and slipped his hand into his pants, sliding his hand over his growing erection. He moaned and threw his head back, but kept his eyes open and focused on Tom. Tom couldn't take it and pushed Bill down. Bill fought against him, but gave up when Tom took his bottom lip into his hungry mouth, sucking and biting on it. Bill moaned and kissed Tom back just as eager to touch and taste. Tom slipped his hand under Bill's shirt, running his fingers up to his chest and over his already pert nipples, then hooked his finger into the nipple ring, tugging on it until his twin arched up into him and moaned out, breaking the kiss. "Tomi." Bill panted out. n his twin next to him. "Touch me Tomi." It only took a second for Bill's words to sink in, and Tom was on him. Pushing him down into the seat, Tom pulled Bill's hand from his pants, forcing his arm's 

"Take everything off." Tom demanded, and they separated long enough to undress themselves, and then Bill was straddling Tom's thighs. Tom wrapped his arm's around Bill, resting his hands on his twin's ass, squeezing and kneading. Bill lit up another joint, draping an arm over Tom's shoulder as he inhaled, and blew the smoke directly into Tom's mouth before slipping his tongue inside his twin's mouth. Tom bit down on the tip of Bill's tongue stud, until Bill was moaning and rolling his hips down onto his own. 

Tom took the joint from his twin, inhaling, eyes darkening as his finger dipped into Bill's cleft. Arching into his twin's touch, Bill leaned down, sucking on Tom's neck, knowing full well he was going to leave a mark, but he didn't care. Tom inserted a finger into Bill's opening, and then almost as soon as the first finger went in, he was working another one into his tight hole. "Mmm, Tomi. Feel's so good." Again the joint was passed from one twin to the other, and Bill inhaled, rocking his hips against Tom's finger's. "Tomi, I need more. Want you." Then Tom was slipping his fingers out of his twin, and lubing himself up. Bill placed the joint between Tom's lips, his twin looking up at him. "Sit on it." Tom said, inhaling the last of the weed, and tossed the butt end of the joint in the ash tray. 

Bill braced himself, holding onto Tom's shoulder's as he slowly took his twin's cock inside him. As soon as he was fully seated, Tom's hand's gripped Bill's hips, urging him to lift his hips, and he did, only to sit back down. He kept up a slow steady pace, grinding down on his twin. Tom ran his hands up and down Bill's sides, urging him on. Sweat was starting to drip down Bill's back, and Tom ran a finger down his spine, and pulling him closer, cupping a hand behind his ear, and Tom kissed him. Moaning into each other's mouths, Tom thrust his hips up, hitting Bill's prostate dead on. Bill arched his back, and leaned heavily on his twin. The twin's wound their arm's tightly around each other. They worked together, Bill bounced on top of his twin while Tom thrust up to meet Bill's hips. 

Bill's body was singing in pleasure, his toes curling, and he couldn't help the tight grip he had on his twin's shoulder's. Tom held tighter onto Bill's hips, knowing he'd leave a bruised the size of his hand, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, and if Bill wasn't complaining he wasn't going to stop. 

"Fuck Bill, Come on." Tom said through gritted teeth. He reached between them taking Bill's leaking cock in his hand and pumping him. Bill's breath caught in his throat and he was so close and it was so much and it was so good and he was so full of Tom and his brain was buzzing. He was so fucked up, and he felt so good and he felt the strings keeping him grounded starting to snap, and he gasped out his twin's name, feeling his climax hitting him. "Oh god, Tomi." He cried out, as he came all over Tom's stomach and hand. He shuddered, feeling Tom filling him up, and he couldn't help but smile and giggle. Resting his head on Tom's shoulder. "That was good. We should do it again."


End file.
